Once is All It Takes
by NewlyBrokenRoads
Summary: A Demily story Emily gets a surprise that will changer her life forever. I'm really bad at summary's so give the story a try.
1. Chapter 1

Just once! Just one time, Emily thought. Her and Derek had gone out for drinks after a tough case. Both of them wound up drunk. And all the years of built up sexual tension finally got released that night as they somehow ended up at Emily's apartment where they had a night full of passionate sex.

That fateful night was 7 weeks ago and as Emily sat in her bathroom, she knew she was in deep shit.

She was scared and she didn't know who she could talk to. It was against regulations to date someone on your team but they weren't dating. It was a stupid mistake between two friends but was it really a mistake? Emily knew she should have told JJ or Garcia but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. So she did what Emily Prentiss knew how to do best, she ran.

 **At The Office:**

By 10:00 am the team was starting to worry when Emily still hadn't come in. It was unusual for Emily to be late let alone, 2 and a half hours late,

"Has anyone tried to call her?" Hotch asked with a stern look on his face.

"I'll try." JJ responded, reaching to grab her phone to call her best friend. "She not answering." she said after the call went to voicemail.

"JJ, you and Morgan go to her house. Call me once you get there." they both nodded at their boss before they went on their way.

Arriving at Emily's house they both got out and stood in front of her door for a second until JJ finally reached out to knock on the door. After about a minute of waiting with no reply, she knocked again. Still not receiving a reply JJ reached for the spare key she knew Emily hid in the soil of the flower pot behind the bush on the side of her door.

"Emily?" JJ called out after letting Morgan and herself into the house

"Emily?!" Derek called out this time.

"She's not here." the blonde said having looked around the entire house. Nothing was out of place. Everything was neatly kept so a break in/ kidnap was out of the question. But the one thing JJ noticed when she looked in the bedroom was that most of Emily's clothes and personal belongings were gone.

"JJ," Derek said as she descended the main staircase to walk into the kitchen. The hurt evident in his voice as he spoke. "She's gone." he said as he held up the note he found on the kitchen counter. It simply said " _I'm sorry_." In Emily's neat handwriting.

As JJ looked down at the note, she saw something on the kitchen counter that made her heart stop. Emily's badge and gun.

"Hotch, she's gone." JJ told her boss as blue glossy eyes met brown ones.

Emily knew by the time the team realized she wasn't going to be at work that she would be long gone. Emily also knew her friends, she knew that if she used her real name to do anything, Garcia would find her. She knew she had to use one of her aliases. As she bought her plane ticket she knew that as of that moment, Emily Prentiss no longer existed. She was now Amy Leclercq. France is where she decided she was going stay for now.

She knew running wasn't right. But she justing couldn't bring herself to tell Derek that she was pregnant with his child. She knew that if she told him he would be there. To anyone that didn't know him, he seemed like a player and well, he was. But she knew that if she just told him he would have been there for her. He would take care of his kid, of her. But she was just too scared to tell him.

Derek had the right to know that he was going to be a dad. Or was he? She quickly shook away those thoughts because she already loved this baby more than anything. After all those years of regretting that choice she made when she was younger, she knew she couldn't do that again. And the thought of giving their baby up was unbearable. _Their baby._ Her's and Derek's baby. A baby that was made out of love. But was it really love or was it just drunk _sex?_ Emily knew the answer to that questions deep in her heart but she would never admit it to anyone or to herself for that matter. "God, what am I doing?" She said out loud to herself.

 _Protection._ Why didn't they use protection?! That was one thing she couldn't stop thinking about. How could they have been so stupid? But if we did use protection she wouldn't have this little life growing inside of her right now. It was no secret that Emily wanted to be a mom more than anything. Derek had just given her that chance so in her mind were they really being stupid? She was pregnant by a nice guy granted he was her colleague but he was sweet, kind, caring and he _would_ be there for her no matter what. What more could she ask for?

Sitting on the couch of the condo she had rented, her phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The team had been trying to call her all day and as she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Garcia. "Shit." she muttered out loud. It had just hit her that Garcia could track her phone. She knew that she should answer it to let her know that she was okay but she didn't. Instead she sent a quick text to the person she knew was worrying the most right now, Derek. " _I'm fine. Please don't come looking for me_." after she sent the text she turned her phone off and threw it away. She would get a new one tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this has any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't really proof read this I just kinda skimmed through it.**

 **6 months later:**

It had been 6 months since she had sent that text to Morgan. A very difficult 6 months for the expecting mother. As she got closer to her due date she found it harder and harder to kept it from Derek and one morning she just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep this a secret from him. He had the right to know. So she called him.

Derek was woken up by the ringing of his phone. He knew it wasn't work because the team had the next 3 days off. "What?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Derek" she whispered breathlessly.

"Emily?!" he was now fully awake. "Are you okay? It's 2 in the morning." he couldn't believe it as her. He hadn't heard her voice in 6 months!

"Sorry, I forgot about the time differences." she replied ignoring his first question. Both end of the call were silent until Emily finally spoke. "Derek, I'm sorry." she sobbed.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I do! And I should have told you. And I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Emily, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant." she blurted out. She finally told him but it didn't absolutely nothing for her guilt. "I need you. Please!" she begged sounding like a child.

"Where are you, Princess?" he simply replied. No questions asked.

"France, Paris."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Send me your address."

"I will."

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"You guys are okay, right?"

"We're okay." She smiled while she subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The next day Morgan was standing in front of her door. He couldn't bring himself to brain was going a thousand miles a minute. But the one thing that was bothering him most was _why didn't she tell me?_ _Why did she run?_ And before he realized what he was doing, he was knocking on the door. The 30 seconds it took her to unlock the door where the longest 30 seconds of his life. When she did finally open the door, their eyes instant locked but both of their feet seemed glued to the floor.

It was Emily who moved first as she threw herself into Derek's arms. He instantly wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." she finally choked out.

"I know, honey. I know." He said while rubbing calming circles on her back. "Wanna go inside now?" he asked after a while as they had still been standing in the hallway.

"Yeah, sorry."

After they got to the living room and sat down, Derek wasted no time before starting with the question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily immediately broke eye contact. "Hey." he said scooting closer to her. "Why?" he asked again now with his finger under her chin so that she was looking at him.

"I don't know." she replied quietly.

"Why did you run?"

"Because I was scared!"

"Baby, you could have come to me. You _should_ have come to me."

"I know! Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. I'm disappointed that you thought you didn't come to me. And that I wasn't here for you from the beginning. And that I wasn't there for this little one." He stated as he rubbed her stomach.

"It's a girl."

"What?!"

"It's a girl." She said gain.

"I'm having a daughter?!"

"That's what I just said." she smiled as she saw the joy on the darker man's face.

"So everything's good? No problems or complications?" when Derek asked her those questions it made her feel extremely guilty because these are questions he shouldn't have had to ask. He should have known how she was doing or if anything was wrong because he should have been by her side from the very beginning.

"Besides the really bad morning sickness in the beginning , all is good. "

"That's good." he said as he looked into her eyes. All of the feeling he felt on that one night all those months ago came flooding back. As he looked down at her lip and back up to her eyes he started to lean in.

Emily took the hint and leaned in.

Getting caught up in his feelings Derek deepened the kiss only pulling away when air was needed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he apologized as their foreheads rested together.

"Well, I'm glad you did." she replied with a smile

As Emily looked into Derek's eyes she saw nothing but love and joy in them and that made her feel guilty. She felt guilty because he wasn't there for her first ultrasound, the moment she found out the sex of their baby, her first weird craving, or even when she felt the baby kick for the first time. He wasn't there for all the the milestones she reached in her pregnancy and it was her fault that he wasn't.

"Hey," he said bringing her out of her thoughts. "Where did you just go?"

"Nowhere," she lied. "I was just thinking." She knew Derek could tell she wasn't telling him the complete truth but she was glad that he didn't push the subject.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." she replied as a big smile broke out across her face. Derek leaned in for another kiss to which Emily happily accepted

"It's getting late so why don't we call it a night?"

"That sounds like a plan." Emily said as she leaned into Derek's side.

 **The End!**

 **So this is all I wrote for this story. It was originally only supposed to be a two-shot but if you guys really liked this story I might do a little sequel to this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The sequel to this has been posted! It's called Coming Home so go check it out**


End file.
